


Back To You

by orphan_account



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, there all going to show up one way or another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Davids dad sent him to boarding school we wasn't expecting to find his best friends, much less the love of his life.





	Back To You

This was stupid, he didn’t even understand why his father was doing this. It was a stupid kiss.

“You were caught once!” His father had yelled, “who knows how many other times you kissed him!”

In reality, it had only been once, he hadn’t expected his dad’s secretary to drive the very second it happened. He didn’t even like Peter like that! Peter was the one making the advances and David just decided to give it a try, what harm could it do?

Apparently, a lot, the second he got home his father was screaming at him demanding to know how long this had been going on. He refused to believe that David was telling the truth that it had only happened once. Instead, he decided to send him to some Boarding school in Georgia.

Toccoa Academy was a private military school that his father had attended at his age. His mother had convinced his dad not to originally send him there thinking it was best to keep him close. Now that his father thought he was turning “queer” he was sending him away thinking it would do him good. According to his father, there were no gays in the military. 

David walked into Easy Dormitory with his things. His father had dropped him off and only stayed as long to check him in. “It’ll do you, good

son, you’ll see,” he had said before leaving. David didn’t believe him but it wasn’t like he had many friends at Renard High School anyway. He could feel the eyes of the other boys on him as he made his way to his room.

Once he found it he stared at the door for a second sighing before slowly opened the door. There were already two boys inside. They were both sitting at the desk, one was sitting on the desk chair book and a pencil in his hand, while the other one was sitting on the desk. They both looked over as he entered the room.

“You must be my new roommate,” The one on the desk said jumping off and walked towards him, “I’m Luz,” he said offering him a hand nodding towards the boy in the chair, “that’s Lip,” David smiled taking his hand, “Nice to meet you I’m David,” he said as he set his things on the empty bed on the other side of the room. Just then the door opened again,

“Hey Luz got an extra light,” he asked,

“Probably,” Luz said as he started to rummage around in his things. The boy then noticed David and looked at Lip nodded over towards David,

“Who's the new guy?” Lip rolled his eyes,

“Why don’t you ask him for yourself Bill,” Lip replied. 

“Yo new guy who are you?” David turned around and gave a soft smile,

“I’m David nice to meet you,” Bill looked down at his hand and then back at him,

“I don’t like it,” David stared at him confused

“You don’t like my name?”

“No, what’s your full name?”

“David Kenyon Webster,” He answered cautiously putting his hand down.

“You are now Web,” Bill responded, “Everyone,” he shouted, “this is now Web.” He said pointing over at Web.

“And you can call Bill Gonorrhea.” Luz responding tossing a lighter at him. Bill glared at him catching it in his hand and looked over at Web pointing a finger at him.

“You call me that and I’ll punch you in the face got it?” Web nodded smiling,

“Got it,” He said, “are you guys even allowed to smoke here.”

“No,” Luz said shrugging, “But Winters doesn’t care as long as we go to the forest and don’t get caught by Sobel.” 

“Winters to busy fucking Nixon anyways,” Bill added causing Web to snort which was a bad idea. All the boys gave him a look. 

“You got a problem with that?” Lip asked as he stood up. Webs eyes widened and he shook his head,

“No not at all sorry,” He said in a hurry turning away. He didn’t want to admit that the only reason his father had sent him here was to keep him away from ‘that stuff’ and there was a gay couple already on campus.

“Bill, what the fuck is taking you so long?” Someone asked throwing open the door he spotted Web who had begun unpacking, “and who the fuck is this?” He gestured over to Web.

Bill threw his arm around Web dragging him closer to him causing him to stumble a little, he did the same to the other boy. “Web, I would like you to meet our angry Jew Joseph Liebgott. We call him Lieb for short.” David smiled at him and waved looking into those hard-brown eyes. 

“H-Hi,” He said, Lieb sighed,

“Hi,” he said pushing away from Bill, “You got the light?” He asked.

“Sure do, he said, “You coming Web?” He asked Web shook his head,

“No I should probably finish unpacking,” He said gesturing towards his stuff.

Bill shrugged, “Suit yourself,” He said looking over at Luz and Lip, “You two coming?” They both nodded,

“Yeah, why not?” Lip said as he headed towards the door,

“See you around Web,” Bill shouted as he left the room.

“See you around Gonnorhea,” Web replied. Instead of storming back in and punching him in the face Bill chuckled.

“Kids got balls I like him!” The other boys chuckled as they followed him out of the room. Web could still feel a set of eyes on him. He glanced over and seen Lieb still standing there hands in his pocket sizing him up. He gulped nervously, he didn’t like the feeling he was feeling. He was scared of the boy. It was a new feeling one he never felt before.

Lieb gave him a small smirk and winked at him, “see you around Web,” he said as he left the room closing the door leaving Web to his unpacking.


End file.
